Wolf Moon
by YoruuXD
Summary: When the Cullen family leave Forks for a good twenty odd years they return thinking everyone they knew to have died and no-one remember them, but when the Cullen family meet and odd young girl named B.B,The family find them selfs in a pot full of danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Walking down the three mile walk-way took longer than usual as Alice and I were walking very slowly.

"So, I was thinking maybe a few months more here then we go to maybe England, maybe London. Not alot of sun there and when there is they won't notice any way. We'd probable get change thrown at us..." Alice was rambling on and on about were we'll all go after Forks. I wasn't listening. I was getting memories from when I was a human back, they were almost like day dreams. I'd snap in and out of them. They were distorted though. Different things to what I remember. Flowers a different colour that sort of thing. I hadn't told anyone. They'd think I'd gone mad. If vampires could go mad. However today it was worse. In alot of the memories Edward wasn't in them. Not like they weren't memories with Edward. They were memories like when I told Charlie I was marrying Edward, but Edward wasn't sitting beside me. It was Jacob. Sitting legs crossed wearing Edwards rediculas 'I know a secret I can't tell you' type grin he got when he was reading someones mind and they were going to ask something embarrassing. At Edward and I's wedding. It was Jacob looking from behind me in the window of the Cullens house, not Edward. Jacob laying covered in who had handed me the small silver glass filled with blood. Jacob who had heard Rennesmes thoughts from my stomach. Jacob who had snapped me out of my first human hunt. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! I'd snapped out by the time we'd reached the Cullens house. I talked to Alice while we walked in and I had walked to the kitchen. We'd found that so long as you keep the blood on the meat we can suckle on stuff like steaks and chicken. We'd also found that Nessie found Jacob attractive. How? Why, but she did. Mabye the imprinting thing worked both ways and she had fallen in love with him. Nessie was as old as him now well technically not but biologically. Not as tall as him, though. Alice and I walked in on Jake saying bye to Nessie. He had to go home to meet his sister, who'd come home for the week. When I saw him the daydreams came back but worse. When I'd told Charlie I was getting married. He jumped and hugged Jacob. Edward and I's wedding. Jacob looking at me through the window to the living room of Billy's house, and not Edward from the window of the Cullen house. Jacob looking at me from his chest in the Caribbean, not Edward looking guilty covered in feathers. Jacob handing me a bottle of water and placing it on my pregnant stomach, not me seeing Edward after Rosalie handing me the silver cup full of blood. Jacob hearing a kick from my stomach, not Edward hearing Nessie's thoughts. Jacob holding our baby at the hospital, not Nessie biting my breast in Carlsie's study. I was chopping liver when I'd snapped out again. Alice saying something about Ireland and the Irish clan as I was putting the chopped liver in a small metal bowl before I had been pulled back into my dream. Jacob comforting me after Edward leaving Forks. Everything, everything that had happened form then being played back to me in my head but with Jacob not Edward. I was at the door of Carlsie's study. I heard no-one in so I inched the door open and no-one was in. Alice was still babbling about were we're all going. I walked in and spun round to face a startled Alice staring at me.

"Alice!" I shouted as I spun round.

"What?"She almost whimpered.

"Shut up!"I Shouted again slamming the door in her. I looked down at the bowl filled of bloody-meat and threw it across the room. Why was I remembering these things? Why was my mind telling me what would have happened if I had ended up with Jacob?

"Bella?!" Alice shouted from the hallway."Are you okay? I'm going to go Edward, okay!" She shouted running from the house. I climbed on to Carlsie's desk and lay there until my day-dream started again. This time it was my time in Forks but Edward wasn't there at all. I'd still ended up with Jacob, though. I heard banging on Carlsie's door but was still to far away in my dream to notice enough to get pulled out. Me and Jacob at the school dance, near enough three years ago. Jacob in my room, laying on my bed, pulling me on and kissing him. The banging stopped then and that was enough to snap me out. Edward was banging on the door. I must ave been open and he could see what I did.

"Edward!" I shouted jumping off the desk and to the door as fast as I could, and caught Edward at his angriest and scariest. He was gone in a second though. Alice was in front chasing him, and I followed her. We ran down the stairs and followed Edward through to the kitchen.

Jacob, still hugging Nessie close, picked his head up fast and saw obviously what I had, only growling at him and going for his neck. Luckily Edwards hand raised before he got close enough to bite him. There was a smack when Edwards hand hit Jacobs neck then a bang and a crack when he pushed him to the wall.

"Dad!" Ness shouted as Alice and I shouted "Edward!" while we all grabbed his arms, but he wouldn't move.

"What the hell?!" Jake had enough breath to shout.

"Edward! Stop it! Now!" I shouted at his arm. He still didn't move and Jacob started growling back while turning blue."Edward!" I shouted with a final push at his arms, when he let go and looked at me then back to Jacob.

"I want you," he pointed at Jacob. "Out. Now. For good." He turned and walked out of the kitchen and out to our house. We all were stunned, even Carlsie and Emmett who had both came in to make sure Edward wouldn't have killed Jacob, though Emmett would have probably helped Edward.

Jacob hugged Nessie and I and never saw him after that.

Until recently at least...

**01. The Most Boring Place On Earth. (A.K.A. La Push, Washington.)**

The sand and rain slop-type-mixture was started to get annoying.

I was lying on my back on the beach listening to my iPod hiding from Lucas. I could feel the ice cold rain on my face, landing randomly. My eye-lids. My closed lips. My hands, curled around my iPod. I hated the cold, but I couldn't feel it as much as most people, apparently. I do get colder than Mom, Dad and Luc, though.

"B.B!" I heard as my head phones were being ripped from my ears. My eyes snapped open and I saw my brother, perring down at me.

"Go away, Lucas."

"No. Dad wants you." He said as I sat up and turned to look at him. Walking back to his car I noticed what he was wearing. A tight black shirt with a black leather jacket and plain black jeans with white trainers.

"Luc, what are you wearing? Wait...Your going on a date aren't you?"

"Mabye." He said, not turning to look at me. No matter how far apart we may be, Lucas and I are a really close. That's why he didn't look at me. I would be able to tell if he had a date or not from his face.

"You do! Congrats big bro!" I said running up to him from behind and jumping to put an arm round his neck. When I did his whole body had to crouch down. Not that I'm short. It's just Luc got tallness from Dad. I got his dark - almost black - eye colour.

"Get off B.B! Okay mabye I have a date. Get home! Dad hasn't seen you since this morning. See you later 'kay?" He said pulling me off of him when we reached our cars.

"Bye big bro. Good luck on your date!" I said getting into my Dads old Volkswagen Rabbit and Luc in his brand new BMW.

"See ya, sis." He said getting in and driving up and out of town and into Forks.

I climbed into the Rabbit and checked my phone. 8 messages and 4 missed calls. The calls were all from Dad. The messages were from pretty random people, though and all very weird.

_Joe_

_Hey, were'd you go after gym? We were all going for lunch. You forget? Call me later babes so I know your okay. xx_

_Jesabelle_

_Hi loser. You coming to the movies with Joe and I tonight? It'll be fun! Any way see ya, B_

_Annabelle_

_Hi BB Another boring day in Forks. Well there was sun...You get an invite to Wills party on Saturday? Looks fun! You and Joe should go together! See you l8r B! x_

_Will_

_Hey B Sorry bout 2day. Couldn't find U. I'm having a back 2 school party this Saturday U wanna come? See U BB_

_Steph_

_Has Will talked to you yet? He invited you to his party on Saturday BTW. See you tomorrow B!_

_Apparently Will was having a party. The other four were from Mom, Dad and Luc._

_Mom_

_Hey hun Your dads being overprotective again! I can't believe you left me with him alone. Can you call us plez your dad's getting worried. We're getting a little worried._

_Dad_

_I'm sending Lucas out to find you. See you soon._

_Luc_

_Were are you? I'm busy BB. I can't spend all damn day looking for you_!

I stared the car up and Cher - Just Like Jessie James played full blast as I drove down the street to our small one story house. It wasn't until I'd reached the house, and cut the engine, that I realised that I was singing, too.

I unlocked the front door and hung up my gray jacket on the old hooks and smelt somthing funny. Dad was cooking. I ran as quickly as I could to the kitchen even thought it was on the other side of the house. Our house looked small but it was wide or long.

"Dad!" I said grabbing the cloth from the edge of the stove and turned to look at him accusingly.

"Oops?" He said cocking his head at me.

"No oops! That could have burned the house to the ground, dad!"

"Sorry B I waited for you but you took to long to get home. Were did Lucas find you anyway? Not at the beach again."

"No." I lied. "I was driving down when I saw Lucs BMW."

"Good, the beach is too cold this time of year."

"What? I thought your motto is 'live life come rain or shine'?!"

"It was. Now it's 'life sucks then you die.'"

"What age are you again?"

"Older than I look. Why?"

"'Cause I'm worried for those old bones of yours. Go sit and watch the game. I'll cook."

"Comedienne in the house! Thank you hunny." He said kissing me on the fore head and walking down the hall to the living room. I could hear, even from the other side of the house, the football game on the flat-screen.

Sturing the pasta, with the tomato sause my phone rang in my pocket.

"BB. Talk to me." I said answering my Sidekick.

"Party. Friday night. Will's place. You going?" Jesabelle said after me.

"Yes, you?"

"Is LP freezing cold?" She said laughing.

"Funny. I'm making dinner see you tomorrow?"

"'Kay loser. Kisses."

"Bye." I laughed hanging up the phone.

I put the pasta onto two plates and walked through to the living room with them. They were sitting on the small sofa we got from Grandpa, dad with his arm around mom, her holding his hand. I walked over and gave them there plates and sat on the floor in front of them.

"Were's your plate, hun?" Mom asked me as a drifted down and fliped my Sidekick open.

"I was going to ask if Joe could take me out to dinner." I answered looking up at her.

"Does Joe want to take you out?"

"He asked me to lunch today but I forgot. So I thought I'd ask him if he'd like to go to dinner instead."

"Sure hun"

"Gee good to know my opinion matters." Dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw. Nope." Mom said rubbing his shoulder.

I laughed and turned to text Joe.

_Sent to:Joe_

_Hi Joe. Sorry, was the beach. You want to go for dinner? My treat? Text me back please xx_

He text back ridiculously quickly, even mom was startled.

Hi BB. It's okay. Sure, but It's my treat. It's your birthday meal. I'll pick you up in 5. xx

I closed my phone and got up to get dressed.

It was surprisingly hard. I didn't know were we were going so a white shirt with a waist-coat and black jeans were the safer option. I never liked to dress-up but I dressed appropriately. I sat down in front of the large mirror Mom made me put in my room and looked at my-self to check my make-up. My long black hair typed up perfectly. Look down at my hips to check too. Not curled at the ends. Eye make-up. Still perfect. Chap-stick and lip-gloss and done. I never liked too much make-up either.

In a little more than two minutes Joe was tooting out the front.

I ran to the front door and heard dad calling from behind me. I saw him walking over, rumaging through his wallet. He found a ten and handed it to me.

"Here."

"Whats this dad?"

"It's gettaway money. If you two have an argument - gettaway money. If Joe runs out of gas - gettaway money." He said pointing to the money I was putting in my back pocket.

"Thanks, dad. See you later." I laughed turning to the door.

"Bye hun. Say 'Hi' to Joe for me."

"Will do, dad. Bye." I said running out the door and down the patio. Joe was leaning agenst the car and looking at me and started to laugh.

"Come on." He said opening the passenger door. I climbed in and put my CD into his CD player I skipped to track 3 - Mamma Mia. I turned it up full blast and he just climbed in.

"Really?" He asked embarrassment.

"My birthday!" I said trowing my arms up - accidentally - punching the ceiling of his car. I let out just a shout of pain and Joe just laughed. "Drive cymbal monkey!" I said pointing out the front of the car window.

We drove down to Port Angalus talking about what teachers we both got on the first day and every couple of minutes Joe would start laughing again. We reached _Belle Italianna_ and Joe held my door open. I suddenly got a face full of a smell, not an unpleasant one but...A sweet smell. A sort of mix of candy and flowers.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Joe after I got out the car.

"No. What?" He asked taking my hand.

"It's a really...sweet smell."

"The only sweet thing I see is you."

"Suck up"

"I know." He said leading me up a couple of steps and holding the door open for me. "I also know that it will be really weird eating were you work but I don't have enogh for anywere else. Sorry." He whispered as we walked in.

The smell was even stronger in the restaurant. I looked around to try and find out were the smell was coming from. I couldn't it though, was too remote. I gave up soon and the newest girl, Blondie, Jes and I called her, led us to a couple of seats beside the aisle stage were we proformed.

"Could we get some seats a little bit more...private?" Joe said slipping the girl a twenty.

"Of course, sir" She said leading us up to an empty booth. There were couples on either side of us one was an ordinary couple - A blonde girl and a brunette guy - but on the other - behind me - were a sort of weird couple not that they had ordered no food but, something. She had long brunette hair and was amazingly beautiful. The boy had an odd brunettey gold type mix of a hair colour and was just as beautiful. They each had an odd colour of eyes too. A sort of topaz colour. The girl's was darker, close to black. They were both really pale too. They were just looking into each others eyes, not saying anything, and leaning over the table close to one another and he had her hands in his. Suddenly the guys back was straight. The girls reaction was the same but she looked confused and sort of worried. He shook his head, as though answer a question, but I hadn't seen the girls lips open. Then after this he turned and looked at me. With his golden eyes he staring right at me. I was sort of in a trance. I hope I was. That would explane why I tripped over the chair that had just been pulled out. Joe's hand was right out to catch me.

"You okay?" He said seriously.

"Yeah. You can make fun of me for this." I laughed.

He helped me up and helped me to my seat. The weird couple were back in there lovey dovey stance. I couldn't understand it. Why had she looked so worried and why had he looked at _me?_

We sat down and ate. Nothing special though. It was nice. Joe and I hadn't been out alone in a rediculacly long time. We talked about school, friends, teachers, cars, holidays in the summer. We had finished our dinner and sat and talked for a while. Then just as we were leaving Anna came by.

"Hi guys. Enjoy the meal?" She said all sweet. She wanted something.

"What do you want Anna?"

"The late night singer just bailed, could you sing?" I knew it.

"No." I said bluntly. Then I looked at her with her hands tightly together with one finger out and blinking as fast as she could mouthing 'One song. Please. Please?'.

"Fine, but the meals free." I gave up. She'd have docked my pay if I'd said no again.

"Obviously! Come on!"

"I'll be waiting!" Joe said looking at Anna as she dragged me away. When we reached the stairs to the stage she took a microphone and stood at the end of the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen I apologize but Amanda has the flu so for tonight's entertainment, singing Miley Cyrus - Fly On The Wall, here is the one, the only the amazing B.B from Y...2...K!" She shouted into the microphone.

She walked back and whispered "Thank you." when she handed me the microphone as the few people that came for the performer clapped. I walked out and started to sing the song. There was all ready dancers who knew the dance I had made for this song so they just went with it. I had a part were I would go into the audience and I noticed the odd couple staring at me. When I was done I saw Joe at the door talking to Blondie. Then she wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Her cell number. I could see that from here. I also got my dads 20/20 vision. I walked over and he turned and smiled at me.

"You were amazing." He asked. He obviously didn't think I saw what had just happened.

"Thanks can I use your phone?" I said keeping my calm. I wasn't annoyed at him. I knew this would happen. Before we when out he had three girlfriends in a week.

"Sure here." He said reaching into is back pocket and giving me his cell. First I deleted my number, then Lucs and then our house number then I called my dad's cell.

"Hi, hunny, hows it going?" My dad asked when he answered the phone.

"Delete this number, I'll be home in ten." I said. My anger had came through now. Now I was just pissed at him.

"Bye, hunny." Dad said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Joe asked as I gave him his phone back.

"My dad. Oh by the way your duh-humed!" I said. We were still by Blondie.I started to walk outside. He followed me out.

"What?" He said sounding annoyed.

"I said your dumped. Oh don't worry, I'll get a cab home, thanks for the cash." I said grabbing the ten he hadn't put back in his wallet.

"What?!" He said even more annoyed now.

"Wow. Joe go home and get fitted for a hearing aid, okay. Just as long as your away from me."

"B, what the hell are you talking about?"

I snapped and reached into his back pocket and pulled out Blondies number.

"'Call me soon kiss-kiss-kiss Cindy' Wow. Cindy. How fitting." I said reading the card and then trowing it at his face. "Just go home Joe I'm gonna get a cab."

"Fine." He said walking back to his car.

I started to walk down to the cab company's office when he drove by I saw him and stuck the fingers at him which he stuck them back. Then the car behind him slowed. The dark tinted windows went down and it was the odd couple from the restaurant.

"La Push?" The girl said in an amazingly beautiful voice which fitted her.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You want a ride?" She laughed like I'd missed a joke.

"It would save a cab fair. Thanks." I said as they speed up the glittering silver Volvo to get the back seat door to me. I climbed in and sat on the black soft leather seats.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The girl asked when I was in the car and the guy was speeding down the road.

"Ex-boyfriend. Nice car." I said to the guy changing the subject. "Your's or the missus?" I asked in a British accent.

"Ours."He laughed. "Our dad bought it." he said looking at the girl who was laughing and texting someone. I just managed to catch what she had written. 'Picked up a girl. Human. Explane how l8r. Bell x' I read it and was really confused at one word. Human. As apposed to what a hamster? The guy laughed even louder when I thought this, again, like I'd missed a joke.

"Oh. I thought you guys were a couple." I said thinking about the way they were in the restaurant.

"We are." The girl said. I was really confused now.

"Huh?"

"You can't explane love." The guy said taking the girls hand.

"We're adopted by the way! We're not just a bunch of freaks!" She added laughing. "Oh I'm Bella by the way. This is Edward." She said turning round, looking at me.

"B.B." Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward. I'll have to remember in case I meet them again.

"Cool name. Oh you don't mind if we pick up our sisters do you?"

"Nope. Your car." I laughed.

"True. So were in La Push do you live B.B?"

"North side. Side bordering Forks."

"School?" Edward asked.

"Forks High." I said.

"Oh we're just moving there from Scotland." Bella said.

"Really? Cool. What's it like?"

"Cold."

"So not too different to Forks?" I laughed. She laughed a laugh that was like music. As Edward pulled up to the theater parking lot I noticed that the smell - the one from the restaurant - was from them. The car wrecked of the overly sweet aroma.

Then a girl opened the door farthest away from me and climbed in the car. She had long brown hair and looked like the couple in fronts daughter or biological sister. She wasn't as pale though. She was...Well pink, with chocolate coloured eyes.

"Oh my gosh, the movie was so not scary but it was so much fun. Very gory too." The girl said when she got in the car.

The girl that got in next was like the other two. Very pale. Very beautiful. Short black spiky hair. Odd coloured eyes and had the same amazing voice.

"Yeah but too gory for a 15." She said sort of motherly.

"Tut, you were just scared."

"Was not!" The black haired girl said closing the car door.

"Were too! I have evidence that you hid like a little girl."

"This is Reneesme and Alice by the way. Alice, Ness, B.B" Bella said pointing to us all in the back the brunette as Reneesme and the short black haired girl was Alice.

"Hi." I said meekly and waving.

"Hi." Alice laughed.

"She's going to Forks High. We might have some classes together." Edward said looking at Alice in the mirror.

"Oh cool! So we won't be totally alone tomorrow! You don't mind us hanging out with you will you. Or is that just weird?" Reneesme asked all excited.

"No it's cool. Friends are always good." I laughed. We were steaming down the road at - and I checked the speedometer for this one - one twenty! We talked about school all the way home. What teachers they should avoid, which were best. When we reached my house I almost didn't want to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You guys can sit with me and my friends!"

"Cool, see you tomorrow, B.B!" Reneesme said.

"Bye!" I said closing the door and watching them go. I ran up to the door and went to my room. My dad didn't talk to me he knew this was a 'mom thing'. I got in my bed and listened to my iPod until I fell asleep.

****

The weirdest dream I'd ever had. I had drempt the story's dad told me when I was a little one's about Elle and Edwin. It was like watching it as a movie. I had the story's being told by dad aswell down to the voice of the wolves. But I woke up before I had gotten to the end.

Then again the soundtrack to Sweeny Todd doesn't help.

Another groggy day in La Push. The sun barely getting in to my windows past the clouds I got up and threw on a tee shirt and jeans and ran into the kitchen. Katy was on her chair eating breakfast.

"Morning, lil' sis'." I said kissing her on the head running past her to get toast. "Morning, Mom." She was sitting across from Katy.

"Morning B. Why are you in such a rush?" Katy asked.

"Because it takes me half an hour to get to school and I've slept in." I said leaning beside dad who was putting toast in for him self.

"It takes me five minutes." She said in a 'Dumbo' sort of way.

"The perks of going to school on the reservation." I said as the toast popped up. I grabbed it before Dad could. "Thanks." I said kissing his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," Mom, Dad and Katy said together.

"Hunny could you come straight home tonight?" Mom asked as I made my way to the back door.

"Sure. Later!" I said running out the door. I saw Luc pulling into the driveway and getting out the car.

"Fun night, big brother?" I said out of everyone else's earshot.

"Shut up. Have fun at school." He said flatly.

"Gee. Grouchy." I said, passing him on his way to the house.

"Coffee!" He said back putting both his arms up to the door. I swear that man drinks more coffee than Lorelai Gilmore.

I got in the rabbit and started to drive to school. It took fifteen minutes to get to an opening to Forks then another fifteen on the highway until the turn off in to Forks High parking. I got there in time and I saw two new cars on my round in the parking lot. Edwards silver Volvo and a red convertible. Jesabelle, Annabelle, Will and Steph were waiting by Will's car keeping a spot for me. I parked and got out and all ready Jez was hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. My brother is a jerk." She said pulling away and holding my shoulders.

"It's okay. I know." I said taking her hands off me. "Yo." I said waving once to everyone else.

"Hey." They mumbled together. Then the bell went.

"I gotta run my first class is like that side." I said pointing over the school. "Later guys."

"Later." They mumbled together again. I ran to my first class. The school was divided into buildings and my first class was calculus. I knew I was going to be late but I didn't care I ran any way.

I reached the class five minutes in and I just walked to my seat.

"Your late B.B." Mr Barge said as I walked to my seat.

"No I'm not. I wanted to make a big entrance." I said taking my seat at the empty table at the back and smiling like a loon.

"Funny. Now who can answer this equation?" He said looking at us all. Then the door went.

"Come in." Mr Barge shouted. Then Edward walked in. Then Bella then Reneesme and Alice and three other people I didn't know.

"Sorry we're late. We had to go to the office for registration." Edward said as he walked over to Mr Barge who was standing by his computer.

"Cullen, I presume then. Okay Rosalie?"

"Here." A tall blonde girl said raising the hand that wasn't wrapped around the tall black haired boy.

"Emmett?"

"Me." The boy Rosalie was squeezing said. You could see he was strong. His arm muscles were the size of my head.

"There's two seats over there." Mr Barge said pointing to the empty seats at the back. "Alice?"

"Me," She said putting her arm up as high as it would go.

"Jasper?"

The tall lanky boy standing next to Alice put his hand up high enough for Mr Barge to see then brought it down and into Alice's and pulled her's down too.

"Over there." Mr Barge said pointing to the table behind Rosalie and Emmett, and still holding his hand she lead Jasper to the seats. "Reneesme?"

"Here!" Reneesme said walking forward.

"Isabella?"

"Bella. Here." Bella said putting her hand up.

"Two seats over there." Mr B. said pointing to the seats at the back in the middle row. Reneesme obviously liked the idea of sitting beside of her sister and almost danced to the table while Bella gave Edward a loving look and dragged his hand out until they were out put of reach. "And Edward?"

"Here." Edward said putting his hand up.

"Beside B.B." Mr Barge's said pointing at the empty seat beside me. I pulled my bag off the seat and pulled it out for him.

"Hi." I whispered as Edward sat down. He just turned and smiled at me.

"Now who can answer this equation? Hmm?" He asked "No-one? Okay I'll have to pick a volunteer." He started to circle his finger around us and looked for someone to answer. I started to inch my way down. I couldn't answer the question. I was only here because I need a math degree for art collage.

"Keep shrinking, Black I can still see you!" He said, his voice got higher at 'see you', to which I went so far down my feet were under the boy in front of mes chair. "You." He said pointing to me.

I sighed and got up but I knew he wrote what ever you said so I decided to star this year with a laugh.

" 1 AM A 8008," I said. He wrote it up then looked at it. While everyone in the class giggled.

Mission complete!

"Funny. Answer the question B.B." He said. I was giving him my 'Umm' and 'Err' pled when Edward nugged my ribs. I looked at him and he had his book half way between his arm and with the page on my side he had written:

36 and 1/2. Your welcome.

"36 and 1/2?" I asked Mr Barges. He nodded and turned to write it on the board. I sighed and whispered ''Thank you" to Edward.

The class went on like normal after that. All day I had at least one Cullen in my classes. I sat either next to my friends or next to Nessie when she looked like she needed a friend. They acted weird at lunch though. They all sat together at lunch at a table near the door.

"I heard they were adopted but there together, like together-together." Anna said as she caught my looking over at them all sitting down.

"So?" I said. I was getting bored with the constant fake gossip about them. They were nice people. From what I knew about them. So what if your adoptive Dad can hook you up with a brother and a date?

"So legally there all brother and sister. That's freaky."

"There not brother and sister, Anna."

"I heard they moved cause there adoptive Dad killed someone in a hospital up in Alaska." Will said joining Anna in the gossip.

That was the last straw. I snapped after that.

"They didn't okay?! So what if they moved from Alaska? I don't care why, okay! There really nice people, Will, and because there adopted brother and sister doesn't mean there actual brother and sister, Anna!" I shouted as I got up to move. "You can't help who you fall in love with." I said with one last glare and I walked over to the Cullens table.

"Hi," I said shyly. "can I sit with you?"

"Sure! Sit here B!" Nessie said nearly tripping over herself to pull a seat out for me.

"Thanks," I laughed "How are you guys finding the school?" I asked sitting down.

"It's okay. Just as Carlisle said." Bella said.

"Yeah, a hell-hole." the blonde - Rosalie - said.

"Ahh, you get used to it," I said grabbing the pepperoni pizza slice I'd grabbed from the canteen."It's sort of cool once you do get used to it." I took one big bite and there was just the crust left. I stood up and grabbed my tray. "Sorry guys but I've gotta go. I have play try-outs. I'm the lead and director."

"'S okay. See you later?" Nessie asked.

"Sure, bye!" I turned and waved not looking in front when I walked into someone. After two seconds we were both on the floor and I ended up staring into Joe's eyes. I was laying on Joe's legs and was looking up at him. He pushed me off so I was laying on my back and stood up as fast as he could and looked down at me.

"Watch were your going, Black!" He said spitefully.

"Me?!" I spat back at him sitting up on my elbows.

He tutted at me then walked away with all his friends from football stepping over me to follow him.

"Thanks alot, Mark!" I shouted at him as he stepped over me. He turned and shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic style. When the guy after him - I could never remember his name - stepped over me I got angry. "Walk around, dude! Walk around!" I shouted. "I have a little dignity left!" I said throwing my uneaten pudding cup at the back of his head, were it burst in an explosion of chocolate on his neck.

"I think you'd better get going before you start a..."I heard Alice say from behind me as I was laughing my little head off.

"Food fight!" Some guys at the table beside Pudding Guy shouted throwing pasta at the next table.

I started to crawl to the exit of the canteen and noticed Alice was doing the same right behind me. I reached the door and Alice and I were laying on the pavement laughing.

"Were are you going?" I asked Alice through laughs.

"Play try-outs." She huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say this Chapter has quite a lot of fluf. Try and find out were! :)

**Chapter 2 Preface**

I walked into the room and a young guy with teribble acne fixed a video camera, gave me a sheet of paper and walked out with out a word.

"Gee, hi I'm B.B nice to meet you!" I said once he'd slamed the door.

I looked at the paeice of paper and read it aloud while making fun of it along the way.

"'Dear student' Wow. Personal. 'As you may know we recintly uncovered a time captual from ten years ago! Now we are going to do the same!' Personal _and_ original! 'On the other side of this paper there is a list of questions we'd like you to awnser into the camera set up. There is a recording button on the table next to a seat. Have fun!'"

I looked around and right it was there was a seat infront of the video camera and a small table next to it with a red button with the word 'Ex Rec' which my many years as a video artist - A half-hour summer camp course - told me ment 'external record'. I sat on the seat and pressed the rec button. A small red button turned it's self on and I turned the paper round nd read the first question.

"'Give a few facts about your self.' Easy enough." I said to the camera. "My name is B.B. I am 17 years-old and I'm into arts. Any really. Theater, drawing, music. Next question." I looked down at the paper. "'Desribe everyone in your social group ie. your closest friends' Ahh." I said looking up at the camera again.

"That's a little harder to do."

**02 'Legand Among Demons'**

I walked into the large hall and got lots of clip-boards and paper thrust at me before I was even past the ticket box. Alice walked behind me as I signed and ticked paper quickly.

"Wow. Carlisle never told us this was here." She said in amazment.

"It's fairly new. It was built three or four years ago in memeorial of Billy Black." I said then looked at her. She looked confused. "Old age. On the couch watching an NBA Basketball game, but only at half-time. Hmm, cow-ink-i-dink?" I joked as she went from confused to worried. "Go, line up with everyone else. Good luck, Alice." I said patting her arm in comfort. Her skin was ice-cold and rock hard but looked so soft.

"Bye, B.B," She said as she lined up with everyone else. "Good luck picking a perfect fit!" She laughed, her face calm and perkey again, walking backwards to the line.

"Thanks!" I shouted turning to read the many more pieces of paper at me. I got to a small folding table and umped from a small chair to the top of the table, signed some more paper then looked down at the small group of girls who had come to audistion for the role of Anne.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm B.B the director and I'm playing Joanna, not by choice I might add."

"No-one was good enogh in the auditions and we nominatide B.B and she only gets two votes so three agenst two. You can do the math." Sam added.

"Yes thank you now, you will all do differant sence but will all be done with me. Let's get started, Maranda, your first."

An hour and a half of try-outs that all felt like months long finaly finished and we had all desided. Alice was the perfict fit. Not because she was my friend, because she was the Anna I saw when my Dad told me the storys years ago. We still has to find a few other people though. The day continued to carrie on as normal. Untill final bell. I went out to my car and not only saw Will and everyone had left without saying bye but my car. My beautiful car. Scrached and slashed. Nice. Then a group of girls passing in there car laughing at me. Thats what I get for going out with the school bike. I couldn't get home so I stood by the rabbit, fully intent on phoning Dad and getting a ride, when for the second time a silver car drove infront of me and the tinted window came down.

"La Push?" Bella asked, seeing the car.

"It's that noticable?" I asked, getting in the back.

"Who'd you think that was?" Ness asked pointing with her thumb at my car.

"Joe's new girl probably. Joe's what normal people would call a him-bo. Like a bimbo but a guy."

Nessie just laughed but I was serious. Like I said. He had had three girlfriends in one week before me.

We all talked untill we reached my house, and agagin I didn't want to leave. I could talk to them for some reason. Normaly I'd have trouble talking to people. I could but I'd usualy leave the convorsation either an idiot or a weirdo. I'm only friends with everyone 'cause I'm a nice person and I'm quite funny.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning?" I asked getting out the car.

"Defanatly! See ya!" Alice said and waved. I stayed to wave them goodbye then ran in the house.

"Hello?" I shouted to see who was in. No-one was. Good. I was feeling drained after last night. I ran to my room and went into my top drawer and grabbed the Star and placed it on my dresser then ran to put on dinner when I say a note on the frige.

Don't bother cooking. We're ordering in. xXx

Yum. Italian. I ran back to my room and sat on the floor, legs crossed and the Star in front of me. Before I closed my eyes I put the Star around my neck then checked the time. 4:15. That gives me a good few hours before everyone comes home.

The power of The Star blows my mind still. My mind goes blank then all I see is a bright white light then it explodes so all I see is white. I stay like this for some times hours, some times minutes.

This time I came out at 5:30 and I heard people talking and paper bags being opened. I walked out and saw Lucs back.

"If you want me home straight after school you better be here next time." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't be smart. Help." Dad said handing me a bag.

I helped out and went to my room while dad ordered pizza. I had to phone Alice. All the girls who wanted to be n the play gave me there numbers so I could call and tell them if they were picked. I grabbed my cell and dialed the number she'd given me.

"Cullen house." Someone who's voie I hadn't heard before awnsered.

"Hi is Alice there? It's B.B." I said in a profesanal voice.

"Sure." He said "Alice." He said. She was obviusly beside him.

"Hello?" She said.

"Your our Anna!" I said. I hated tesing people when I know how serious people take these things.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Loudly but allmost like she knew it was her. "So what are you doing?"

"Not much in my room. Dad's ordering pizza. You?"

"Playing video games with Emmett and kicking his butt, might I add!" She said like she found the one thing she could kick his butt at.

"Well hate to chat and run but I gotta go."

"See you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye." I said hanging up. Dad came into my room then.

"Pizza's ordered. Who was that?" He asked sitting on the chair I have in front of my dressing table.

"My friend, she's new girl at school. She's also Joanna in the school play."

"Joanna? I thought you were going to do Elle and Edwin."

"I am. Its just to save having Matt write new songs were going to steal songs from other ones, so Joanna's coming from,"

"Sweeny Todd. Right I get it now." He said bobbing his head. "I'll shout when the pizzas arrived, 'kay?"

"Cool."

I started to do my homework after Dad left. Math, sience, english. Who gives out homework on the first day back?! We all sat in the living room when the pizza came then I went to bed and I was just out for the count.

I woke and looked out the window. Raining. I put on a big, white sweter and blue jeans and ran down stairs singing - quetly - Sweeny Todd. I walked out the door and saw someone brought the Rabbit back home. I sighed unintecanaly and walked over to sit in the front seat with the door open. Dad spent months bringing this thing back to life. For the second time as well. It was his since he was like 16. It was old then too. I got out and turned to watch the road. To my surprise Edwards Volvo was waiting just in front of the drive way. I walked over and saw Edward get out and say somthing looking up at the house, looking a bit sad or upset or somthing I couldn't see. I turned and saw Dad looking out the window. I turned and waved but it was like he didn't see me. He was just looking. Then he saw me and gave a meak little wave and walked away from the window. I pulled out my headphones out as I turned to Edwards car.

"Morning, early bird." I said opening the back door.

"Morning," He said looking happier. "Good song choice." He said pointing to my iPod which had A Little Preist, the song were Mrs Lovette propoes that her and Sweeny Todd sould use the people he kills in there pies.

"Is it that loud?" I laughed climbing into the car. "I do need to turn the volume down a bit." I said turning it off. "Morning, did Alice tell you?" I asked everyone in the car. Bella was looking out the car window a little meakly and Ness was doing the same in the back while Alice was sitting in the middle ectatic and Edward was sort of feeding off her energe.

"Yes. Too many times." Edward laughed. We didn't talk all the way to school and when we did Bella just took off and Edward followed her and tryed to put his hand on her waist but she shruged him off and walked faster. She spent all day ignoring me too. I spent lunch at Edwin and Jay auditions. No one was picked though. Alice sat with me in last hour so I followed her to Edwards car after last bell. I saw we'd parked by Roselie's car and Bella was sitting in the back seat ignoring Edwards attempts to get her to ride with us.

"Bella, stop being silly and get in the car." He said seeing and waving at Alice and I. Bella turned and jerked her head up swiftly once, as though she was just acnolaging our exsistance. Though I couldn't help thinking it was my fault she was siting in Roselie's back seat.

"No." A voice came form beside Bella said. Rennesme? She was mad at me too? "Bella and I want to ride with Roselie for a change."

"Fine. You two be stupid, I'll see you at home." Edward said, turning and opening his car door. Alice and I climbed in the back without saying a word.

The ride continued like that until we got to the turn were we could either continue down the road and deeper into Forks or to the left and continue on to La Push. Edward had already indicated left.

"Could I come to your house?" I say Edward twich his head to the left a little. "Just for a while. Please? I want to apologize to Bella. I don't know what I've done but she seemed upset. For an hour, then if your too busy I'll walk home. It's only thirty minutes, and I have my iPod. Please?"

Edward turned the indicator off and drove on down the long road. I sat back with a smile on my face and turned to see a smile on Alices too.

"So, who are you acting with?" She asked when I'd turned my head to her.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Who's playing Edwin?"

"Oh. I don't know no-body was that good, but theres more audicions tomorrow."

"What about Edward? He's an amazing actor." She said pointing at him.

"I wouldn't say amazing. Terrific more like." He said laughing.

"Well if your so _terrific_ then you can come to the auditions tomorrow." I laughed kicking the back of the drivers chair.

"I might. You never know." He said moving the chair forward a bit.

We'd reached a turning and there was about a three mile walk way with half a forrest on either side. At the end there was a large excusite white house with lots of wild life out front and a bit firther away there was a river or riven. The garace door was open and there was about five or six different types of cars Jasper in the front seat of one, Bella hanging out of the drivers seat of a Land Rover, Rosealie standing by the hood of the car jasper was in and Emmett and Reneesme standing by the door from the garage to the house. I climbed out as Edawrd slowed down.

"Woah! Is that what I think it is?!" I said walking over with Alice a step behind me.

"An Ashton-Martin Vanquish? Yeah." Rosealie said as she saw me walking over and smiling at us.

"Oh, cool! I haven't seen one of these in years!" I said walking over to the hood. I put my hand on the top and looked up at Jasper. "May I?" I asked.

"Go ahead. Have a feild day." He said getting out. I lifted the hood and was taken a back. The macanics were amazing to say the least.

"Carlsie, Esme this is B.B by the way." Alice said to a tall blonde man and a tall brunette woman. Both very beautiful. Like there adopted family. Mabye that was one of there requirements? I lifted my head from inside the car and had to walk around Rosalie's BMW to give them my hand which, for once, wasn't covered in grease already.

"I'm sorry. I must seem very rude. I'm not by the way! Rude I mean. It's just...I'm a _total_ grease monkey. Sorry." I maniged to splutter. Carlsie - the tall blonde man - took my hand and shook it once fast but quite warmly.

"Good to meet you B.B." He said. His voice soft, silky and music-like. Like his adoptive childeren. Again a requrment?

"I hear you picked Alice for your school play." Esme, there mother I think, said as she sock my hand too.

"Yeah I mean she's an amazing actress." I said as she bounced beside me.

"What'cha talking 'bout?" She asked even though she could probably hear from over there anyway.

"What a good actress you are." She grinned at me. I didn't really know what to do so I just shook my head at her as Carlsie and Esme laughed.

"Hey B.B! You wanna take this thing for a ride?" I heard Jasper shout. I spun round and saw him standing with the door to his new car open.

"What for real?" I asked. I wouldn't let anyone drive if I had this car!

"Yeah. I can't drive it my self anyway. I've only got a lerners permit." He said walking round to the passengers seat. "So what you coming or not?"

"Heck yeah!" I said running to the car. Jasper, who stood at the other side of the car, threw the keys over the top of the car at me. I climbed in and sat on the real Italian leather. Why Italian I don't know but it was amazing. Edward walked in laughing to him self and walked over to Carlsie and Esme.

"What knid of lether is that Carlsie?" Edward asked.

"Why Edward it's Italian. Only the finest. We must go there again. Mabye during the summer." He said as though they were doing a skit. "What do you think family?"

A chouras of 'No!''s came from outside the car. I looked at Jasper, confused.

"We'll explane some day. Let's go!" He said pointing out the front window.

"Wait! Whats the first thing you do when you get into car?"

"Check your mirrors?"

"No." I reached into my bag and plugged my iPod into the sterio. "Music, duh." I said putting Metro Station-Shake It on full blast.

I drove out of the garage and Jasper told me to go over a small brige that was just left of the house. It lead us down a forest path and out on to a large medow were Jasper told me "Go wild!" Well he shouted 'cause of the music but still.

I sped down the remander of the forest floor and out into the green of the medow at 90mph. By the time I'd drove around the medow and done some drifting I was up to 145mph.

**(Jasper)**

For a solid hour that's all we did. B.B would do some quick turns and drifting and I'd want a go then we'd switch and I'd pull some tricks. After a while I'd remembered Edward said she needed to be home after an hour so I drove us back up the forset road and across the brige at a far more resonable 40mph. She'd parked the car and I'd shut the garage door. I tought back to the feeling I'd gotten when she'd got up to 160mph and tried to replay for Edward who was in the living room.

I suudenly felt a wave of gref from B.B. I turned and looked at her but se was getting out of the car smiling.

"How you feeling?" I asked hoping for an awnser.

"Amazing. That was awsome!" She said practicaly jumping up and down.

"You think that was good wait till you get your hands on Alice's Porsch!" I laughed. She laughed but I stll felt something odd from her. Sadness now I think. The music she'd put on was still playing inside the car. Much quieter now but I could still hear Jordan Pruitt's Jump To The Rythm was playing so as she stood up I grabbed her hend and spun her around.

"Woah! What?" She laughed.

"Dance with me!" I said trying to cheer her up. If she was upset I'd be upset later.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I continued dancing with her as she just laughed. The song continued too and as it did she started to feel better nd better. I spun her at the end and she bowed royaly as did I. We laughed and she grabbed her bag and iPod and we walked up staiers and into the house and Esme came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and handed them to Emmett who then passed them round and finaly Ness put it on the table. That's right. We have to stay 'human' while we're around B.B. I'd forgot actualy. I didn't go kill an elk or anything but it's because B.B is easyer to talk to, to hang out with then any other human I'd meet. Even Bella. I don't know why but...She just was.

"B.B. You want one?" Rose said as we entered.

"Nah. I'm good." She said sitting on the white couch.

"Have fun?" Edward asked from the lounge chair that he and Bella - he was lieing across it with his legs hanging off the side with Bella on top of him - were on.

"Yeah. We found it's top speed too!" B.B beamed as I threw myself on the spare seat next to Alice and put my arm around her. "Was it 170...175?"

"178mph." I said putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"178! That's it!" She shouted.

"So we'd better be getting you home B." Edward said waiting for Bella to get up off him. As she did he looked at B.B and said "That's been an hour-and-a-half."

B.B just bounced up and siad "Cool. See you guys!" She said as she waved walking toward the door with Bella and Eward following her. We all just waved and said 'bye' as they left, though I don't think any of us looked round.

"So, I heard from a reliable sorce you were danceing with B.B!" Emmett said. We were obviusly out of Edwards earshot.

"Yes. She felt upset so I tried to cheer her up." I said without even looking at him.

"Cool." He said looking back at the TV. I heard him whisper somthing very quietly into Rose's ear then I felt what he did.

"Oh, dude!" I shouted.

"What?!" He shouted back. He knew exactly what.

"Dude, that's my _sister!_ My _sister!_" I shouted while pointing to Rose.

"Oh gross!" Rose said. Pushing my away.

"_Your_ grosed out?! That's my _brother!_ Plus your the one that's feeling like that not me!" I shouted as Alice giggled into my chest. "Just...get a room, okay?!"

"Fine!" Emmett shouted grabbing Rose's arm and towing her up the stairs.

"For once I feel bad Edward. I don't want to know what was running through there mind." I said shaking my head and looking down to Alice.

"Aww are you mentaly scared?" She asked placing her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah. Help." I said pulling myself down colser to her.

"Don't worry." She said before she kissed me. I pulled my hand which was on her back up to her hair and she ran her hand through my hair and we stayed like this for a while. I loved this. The kisses that could last a century. The kisses that always brought me back for more. The kisses that made me love her even more than I did.

"Get a room!" I heard from the stairs. I turned round my hand still entwined in Alice's hair and her hand had fallen from my face to my shoulder. Emmett was sitting on on of the stairs laughing at his unfunny joke.

"What you done all ready?" I said hopeing to piss him off.

"Oh fighting talk." He said.

"Get upstairs Emmett!" I shouted while useing the hand that was on Alice's back to point up stairs.

"No!" He souted back childishly. Fine. He wants to be childish.

"I'm older than you Emmett!"

"And you won't let me forget it." He mumbled as he stod up and walked up the stairs.

I truned to Alice and she was laughing.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you." I said.

"It was....better...than my...vision!" She said between laughs. I just shook my head and returned to kissing her. She pulled away and lay her ching on my chest and started drawing circles, then smiley faces then love-hearts then stars. This was another reson why I loved her. The little random odd things she does, all the time.

"I think you should audtion for the scholl play." The little random odd things she does.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Why?" She asked almost pouting.

"Why do you want me to?"

"'Cause you'd make a great Jay." That was just weird.

"Who the hell is Jay?"

"Edwin's brother. It would make sence. That is, if you know how to act like you."

"What?" I asked. I missed somthing there.

"Did I not show you?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"No." I said feeling confused and not from Alice. She got up and walked over to the small table were the phone and important notes were kept. She picked up a large pile of paper and walked over and sat down beside me again. She put it on my lap and turned to the first page.

"Here read." She said pointing to the first word.

"Why?" I asked not even reading the first letter.

"Okay, well we found out today who B.B's Dad is."

"So..."

"So, her Dad is Jacob." She said like everything just clicked toghether in her head.

"Bella's Jacob? Nessie's Jacob?"

"Yeah. Her full name is Bella Black, after...well Bella I'm guessing." She said with a slight laugh.

I looked down at the script Alice had handed me and I started to read when Emmett came running down the stairs. Both Alice and I looked up and saw him standing with his finger pointing at me.

"Your _not_ older than I am!"

**(Edward)**

_I really don't want to go. I have to go back to Dad, and he looked really angry this morning._ The image of Jacob standing at the window this morning flodded B.B's head, then she climbed in the back of the Volvo. I could hear everyone in the houses thoughts too.

_See you soon Ed._ Jasper.

_Careful not to kill him, Edward._ Emmett. Only he could think that I'd resort to violance. Although if nessesary...I'm going to have to kill Jacob aren't.

_Be careful, Edward, and be home soon._ Esme. Allways looking out for us.

_Ha! Your going to KILL him aren't you!_ Rosealie. Thanks for the support sis.

_Can I have your CD's? _Alice. To think, out of all the family - except Bella and Esme - she's the one who cares for me most, and all she's thinking about is which CD's she's keeping and which are going to a bootsale.

_I can't belevie your makeing me do this Edward! You really think I need to see him after all this time?! _Bella might as well shouted at me. She kind of didn't want to see Jake. _I can't belevie this!_

B.B was in the car and Bella was waiting by the passenger door.

"You have to start beleving that I do these things, Bella, or your going to start gettign hurt, and ick!" I said over the car roof.

"What?" She asked as though I was saying ick to her.

"Emmett needs his head checked." I said getting in and unlocking the passenger door. I still ahd images of Emmett and Rosealie in my head when I saw, from Jasper, him puching him and a bucket of blood coming from his nose. I don't think that happened. I started the engine when Bell was in the seat and we sped up the walk way. The only thing going through B.B's head was how her Dad would act. So was I really. Would he come out and try somthing or does he think that would cause too much trouble? Then again this is Jacob Black. He would come out with a chain-saw so long as no-one he cared about got accidenly hurt.

We haven't seen him in such along time.

_He's going to kill me. He's defanatly going to kill me, and it will not be done with mercey._ B.B tought then hadd images of Jacob strangling her like Homer Simpson does with Bart. She laughed once out loud then saw Bella giving her a confused look. We'd reached B.B's ouse by then. This was it. What would Jacob do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 dudes and dudettes! I mixed the POV more in this one more. And also my computer officially has a spell check on it! Look! Most of that was spell checked! Anyway! I'd like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed Wolf Moon Chapter one and two! They've all been well appreciated! The have given me a warm feeling in my belly…Or maybe that's Edward Cullen... Moving swiftly on!**

**WOW I think I may have died or something! I've not been on FF in forever! Sorry! I hope it's worth the wait! =)**

**Chapter 3 Preface**

"Well, first there's Edward Cullen. Edward is kind of annoying. In that he's kind, generous, good-hearted and good-looking, and when ever he does something really nice, he won't accept any thing in return. He just won't accept that sometimes he does things that deserve thanks and praise and stuff like that. He just stands there, like, 'What? Is this impressive to you?' Like he does stuff like that everyday. He's confusing as well. Like, just when you think he opens himself up or when you think you're just getting to know him he does a total U-turn, and shows you this smile. A really weird smile. I've seen it less now I've gotten to know him better so I seldom but it's still there. It's a smile that says 'You don't know _anything_ about me at all, do you?'"

**Chapter 3 What Ever Happened To Love, Peace and Understanding?**

**(Jacob)**

I watched, from the living room window, Edward open the back door and B.B stepped out. She stood and talked to him. She looked guilty.

_Why the hell does SHE look guilty, Edward?! What the hell has she done nothing that's what!_ I thought knowing he could hear me. _Get her inside I want to talk to you._

He just looked to the window for a second then put his hand on her arm and looked as though he was pushing her. She looked into the passenger seat window and talked to Bella.

_What the HELL is Bella doing here?!_ I asked._ Oh, I know it's so I won't kill you, right? Well, trust me, that won't stop me!_

B.B started to walk to the house and I walked out the living room.

"Jake! Just leave it!" Leah said from the sofa we got from Billy.

"Yeah, Dad, you'll only make it worse." Luc said from beside her.

"Stay out of it! Both of you!" I shouted as I left the room. I walked down the hall and opened the front door and stomped down the walk way to B.B and Edward. B.B just looked at me. "B.B, get in side." I said half-way down the walk way now.

"What?" She asked.

"Get in side, now."

"No."

"B.B,"

"No, Dad." I was in front of B.B now. All the way up I was just staring Edward in the eyes.

"B,"

"No! I get to say good-bye to my friends," That was the last straw. No daughter of mine was going to be friends with a vampire. Not while she is named Black. I turned and looked into her eyes.

"Isabella Black, get inside the house, now!" I never called her Isabella. Not once. Even when she smashed one of the ornaments at Charlie's. Even when she was sick on Leah's wedding dress, she was just a baby then. Even when she cut Katy's hair. Not once did I call her Isabella. She could tell, too. She just stood there and looked up at me. "Move!"

"I'm...I'm going Dad I'm...going" She managed to splutter as she walked backward then turned and ran to the house. Leah was at the door and hugged B.B and walked her in. I turned to look at Edward in the eyes.

"Stay away from her." I was looking him right in the eyes all. I saw was black. He'd obviously eaten.

"Why?" He asked. Pushing to see how far he could. Only my fuse had shortened in the twenty-three years.

"I swear to God, Edward Cullen, don't push me." I said putting my finger on his chest and shaking my head. _She's the only one, Edward._ I thought._ She's the only normal one. She's not a wolf or whatever we are! Lucas even Katy. I don't want to get her to get into that! Especially with you all._ "So just stay away from her." I looked into the passenger and looked at Bella. "_All_ of you" I looked between Bella and Edward before I turned and walked back to the house.

I didn't hear the engine or the car drive away but I knew they were gone. I walked in the house and looked down the hall way. I saw B.B slam her bedroom door and I looked the other way.

"I told you to leave it." Leah said leaning agent the living room door way with Luc still on the seat watching TV.

"Shut up for once, Le." I said walking to my study. I opened and shut the door in what felt like the same second. I walked over to the dusty leather chair and put my feet on the table.

They were back in Forks. What can I do about it?

"Nothing." I said answering my own question to the empty room. I spun on the chair and looked at the shelf behind the desk. There was a kettle. An electric kettle I'd bought on a holiday with the Cullen's to England. Newcastle to be precise. It was cold apparently. Nessie and I were in a little store in a high street and they were about £15. I got up and looked in the hot chocolate holder and there was one little hot chocolate sachet. I checked the kettle and there was enough for one cup. I checked the cupboard and there was one dusty mug up side down on the top shelf. I grabbed it and dusted it off and clicked the lever and it started to boil. I poured the sachet into the cup and then the boiling water in also. I grabbed the mug and sat in the leather chair again. I sat the mug on the paper loaded desk and held one of the papers up. A bill I paid three years ago. Another piece. A bill I paid four years ago. Another piece. It said 'To-Do Clear desk Groceries-Pasta, Cheese, Diaper's and chocolate milk.' It was from when B.B was a baby and Luc was obsessed with chocolate, I don't even think Katy was born then. I looked around again and sighed. I could do nothing abut the Cullen's, and I hated it.

**(B.B)**

I searched around my closet and found a skirt and a long sleeved shirt and a 'Green Day' tee. I found a pair of pink and black stripped, over the knee socks and my black Converse. I put them on and brushed my hair back and put a thin fabric headband on and tied my hair back and straightened my long fringe. I looked at myself in the long mirror and put on my make-up. I pulled my hair from my back and over to my front and it went down to my hip. My round shaped face was softly rounded off and on my long neck there was a thin silver necklace with a small white diamond. I got up and looked out the window and saw Luc walking to his car. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote out 'Mom, Dad. Got Luc to give me a ride to work. I'll be home by half nine'. I ripped it out and put it on my dresser. I opened my window as far as it will go and climbed out. My foot sturdily on the edge of the window I let myself fall the two feet from my window. I landed on the wet grass and turned my window in on it-self. I tried closing it again, but I couldn't open it again. I ended up getting busted for sneaking out and being grounded for three weeks.

I ran to catch up with Luc and grabbed his arm.

"Luc," I said sing-song-y.

"What do you want, B?" He asked. He could just tell from my voice.

"A ride to work." I said bluntly, as I usually did.

"That why you climbed out your window?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yes." I said looking on ward. We reached his car and I let go of his arm. He walked all the way round and opened his door.

"Get in, Sucker." He called me this all the time, because every time I needed something, a ride, someone to hang out with or money when Mom or Dad wouldn't give me any, I'd go to him. He's stopped calling me it when Billy died though.

I opened the car door and opened the glove compartment and took out the CD I'd made him for his birthday and put it on the CD player.

It wasn't a long car ride really. At least it didn't feel it. I was right on Monday. Lucas did have a date. Molly, her name is. She is in his math's class this year. She's pretty. He showed me a picture on his cell. She has blonde hair. Blue eyes. Red checks. Apparently she smiles all the time.

We reached _Bella Italiana_ and I got out the car. Freezing cold sea air rushed on to my legs then my body. I was sure I got goose bumps.

"Could you pick me up at 9?" I asked when he'd rolled the window down on my side.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked leaning over the passenger seat.

"No. See you, bro." I said turning and running up the stairs.

I opened the door and a rush of hot air hit me as hard as the cold air. Now it stung. The way hot air does if you've spent to much time outside then walked inside.

I saw Anna at the bar pouring a beer into a tall glass. I walked over and leaned on the bar top.

"What do you want me to do tonight?" I asked as she walked over.

She handed me a notepad and pen. "Take orders from the tables that Sasha gives you."

"Sasha?" I asked. Was she new?

Anna pointed to Blondie. "Sasha." She said taking the order of the guy beside me.

"Ahh." I walked over and told her to give her orders to me and went to take a couple she'd seated 5 minutes ago.

I spent the whole night just taking orders and serving drinks. I checked the table for tomorrow and I was the Chefs helper then I was performing.

I walked out at 9 and at 9:05 Lucas came speeding down the road and came to a sudden stop in front of me.

"Consider going under 100mph next time, Luc." I laughed getting in the car.

"Shut up, B." He laughed back, picking up speed again.

When we got home I climbed in the window and put the pyjamas I'd put on my radiator on. I searched through my drawer and found The Star. I checked the time, 9:25, and put it round my neck. Ten minutes later I got up and grabbed my iPod and climbed into my bed. I turned it on to album shuffle and I was listening to the Bratz movie soundtrack, which I'd forgotten I'd put on.

I feel asleep after a while and dreamt that I was standing outside the Cullen's house. Edward and Jasper were at the door looking down at me smiling with moon-white teeth standing out oddly with there white skin. There eyes, black and I felt scared for some reason. I was walking up the stairs and as I reached the top stair Jasper walked over to me and sort of bent his tall body down to my neck and then I woke up I shoot up and was hyper venerating. I turned as I saw something on my couch. Edward was sitting there. Still now and looking right at me. I was frozen. Like I was in my dream. When Jasper reached me.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes?" He answered. Still looking at me, still as a marble-statue in a museum.

"I...I had the weirdest dream." I said like it wasn't weird that he was in my room. "I was outside your house...and...And you and Jasper were at the top of your stairs and...I walked to the top and when I did Jasper...He...I don't know...but I was scared." I said quietly and quickly.

"I know," He said quietly. "Lie down." He said.

"What?"

"Lie down and close your eyes," He said. "Trust me."

So I did. I slid down and closed my eyes. Then I heard a light tapping on my door. I shot up again and looked over to my couch. Edward wasn't there. Maybe I dreamt him. Heard a continuous light knocking on my door still. With a light wave of my hand I unlocked the door and said "Come in." Katy pocked her head in through the door and then walked right in.

"What's wrong, hunny?" I asked. She was wearing her fuzzy Jamies and had a big blue blanket round her shoulders

"Dad looked really upset when you came home from school. He went straight to his study," Wow. He went into his _study_? He hasn't been in there since Grand-Pa died. "He never came out all night and he hasn't talked to Mom and she's mad at him 'cause he wouldn't come out for dinner."

"Ohh, come here Kitty. Don't be upset." I said lifting my duvet as she climbed in and lay on one side of my bed. I wrapped my arms around her. "Come on. You need to get to sleep. It's like 2 o'clock you know." I said before falling asleep, with my arms still wrapped round my little sister. Dad had made her upset. If I wasn't mad at him before, I sure as Hell was now.

**(Edward)**

I opened the door of the Volvo and sat in silence.

_I must have dreamt he was there. Oh my...What's wrong?_ "What's wrong, hunny?" little sister, Katy, had walked into her room upset. Katy rambled on about Jacob going into his study and not coming out. Then I'd gotten an image of his study from B.B. A large manly brown room with lots of tall bookcases on the east and north wall. Large windows on the south and a desk, shelves and cupboards on the west side wall. Nothing much in between though just a large space.

B.B made Katy calm down a little then they fell asleep and then I drove home. _She saw me. _I thought to my self. _She saw me. This is all Jaspers fault. _I shook my head and sped down the road and made the turn into the drive way. I parked the car in the garage and then made my way to Bella and I's house in the forest.

I got in and Bella was sitting in front of the lit fire and reading a book. _Jane Eyre._ Of course it is. Bella turned her head and looked at me. I smiled and walked into Nessie room. She was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary and listening to the mp3 player I got her years ago. I picked it up, without her noticing and saw what she as listening to. She was listening to an audio book. _For Love of Mother Not._ I pulled at her head phones and she snapped her head at me.

"How can you do that?! Listen to a book and write?!" I asked laughing lightly.

"I don't know. I'm a freak!" She laughed back. I sat on the edge of her bed as she closed her diary and put that and a pen on her bedside table. When she turned back I wrapped my arms around her for a minute and then held her wrists.

"Now. Go to sleep. You may be half-vampire but the half-human needs sleep okay?" I said hugging her again.

"Okay, Dad." She moved herself up to her pillows and pulled the duvet over her feet then I tucked the duvet around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Reenesme." I said getting up and turning her light off and walking back into the living room. I sat down on the couch were Bella had moved to and put my arm around her and sighed. We ended up staying there all night. Still.

**(B.B)**

My alarm went off at 6 and Katy woke me up.

"I'm going to go to my bed." She said jumping quietly across my bedroom. I got up and dressed then packed my bag for school. Make-up, pencil, pen, calculator, notebook, script and my laptop.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen checked out the clock before anyone saw me, 8:15, and then walked all the way into the kitchen. Luc was sitting closest to the door, Mom the farthest and Katy in the middle. I snuck up behind Luc and stole one of his slices of toast and chocolate spread.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Thanks, bro" I said twirling round to face him then grabbed my books from the counter top, taking a bite of the toast then turning round to walk out of the door. I got to Katy gave her a kiss on the cheek then started to run out. Not before turning and saying bye to everyone.

I couldn't help laughing though. I'd gotten chocolate spread on Katy's cheek.

"What?!" She shouted as she looked at me.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek!" I laughed walking backwards out the kitchen door. Katy turned and looked at Mom.

"Mom!"

"Oh, shush!" She said rubbing it off with a cloth.

I turned round and ran to the front door. For a while I toyed with the idea of going into my Dad's study. Confront him tell him to grow up, but I abandoned the idea. When I got home. The first thing I'd do would be to talk to him. I ran out the front door and saw Edward getting out of the Volvo but got back in when I opened the front door.

**(Edward)**

_Wow I'm early! _B.B thought when she saw me getting out the car. _He really is brave. Picking me up after yesterday. _I got back in and let her get in herself.

_What's she thinking?_ Alice asked.

"Do you really think we should be here, Bella?" I asked sort of answering her question.

"Yes." Bella said bluntly. "We're going to be here 'till high school is over, we need to sort things out between us both, and B.B is the first step I think."

The car door opened and B.B climbed in. She didn't say anything to Bella and me though. She though all of what she was going to and spoke to Alice.

_I wonder what there dong here. I'd be too frightened of Dad to come back. _

"Morning! How's my star doing?" She said talking to Alice.

"I'm awesome! I think I've managed to get everyone else to audition for you!" Alice said brightly. She did. We are all too scared not to.

_Awesome! More characters! Emmett will be amazing as Jay! _"Awesome! We need more people!" She said. I laughed a little. No-one asked why though.

The car ride continued like this until we got to school mostly because the second B.B got out the car my head were filled with other people's thoughts.

_Of course. B.B gets first pick of the bunch. Well she should really. Not. Oh, Edward's looking good to-day. _I heard from friend Jesabelle. _Then again he looks hot everyday._ She did a mental sigh then moved on._ Emmett Cullen's looking good too. So is Jasper. Damn Mr. Cullen he couldn't get normal kids that _don't_ have things for there sisters?! _

Then there were the usual images from most of the girls in our classes.

_What's Jazz gawking at? There not _that_ hot..._ Will - another one of friends- thought. That's not what her or Annabelle - another one of friends - thinks. We walked past them, me and Bella leading Alice, B.B and Rosalie talking about the play with Reenesme, Jasper and Emmett behind them planning an up and coming hunting trip. Then I heard something different from the crowd of gossiping thoughts.

_Great. hanging round the Cullen's. How do I stand a chance agents them? Damn. Maybe she'll notice me. Maybe she'll ask me out and save me the trouble. Not likely. I'm such an idiot._

The thought wasn't like most other boys, mere lust because the girl was pretty or had big breasts and showed them in a low cut top. It was genuine affection. Almost an unreturned love.

I looked around and saw three young boys who were unpacking band equipment. Each of them was tall and skinny. One wore baggy jeans and a skinny top with three or four dog tag and short black hair spiked up and was taking one piece of a drum kit out of there van. The one who took the piece was wearing normal cut jeans and a white t-shirt and medium-long brown hair that went to the right. The last boy, the one who thought this of B.B, was handling a guitar with great care. He wore grey skinny jeans and a skinny polo-neck shirt. He also had medium long hair and a fringe that when to the left side, but his hair colour was a kind of sandy blonde. He was also staring at B.B who was linked arms with Alice and laughing with her and Rose. Poor boy. He obviously liked B.B. The boy had no idea he still did have a chance with her. It's not like Bella and that Newton boy. I'd forgotten about him. Hmm. I wonder if his kids still live in Forks...

Bella interrupted my thoughts my nudging my ribs. I turned from were my eyes now were - looking away from the infatuated boy and in front of me - to look her in the eyes "What are you thinking about?" She asked me smiling a bright and happy smile up at me.

"Mike Newton," I said looking forward again "And if _his _children go to Forks High."

"Probably not. Mike couldn't wait to get out of Forks." She said resting her head on my shoulders.

"True. It would make it a lot more fun." I said jokingly. She hit my chest as we continued to walk and reached the door to building 3. I held the door open for Bella and we walked to Music together. The one class I'd made her take. Me, Bella, Alice and B.B were in this class all together so we all sat and B.B and Alice continued talking. Bella and I sat together with B.B and Alice beside us usually. To-day Mrs Ringer had placed all the seats in a circle. Bella and I sat together and Alice sat beside me and B.B sat beside her and the other students followed. Mrs Ringer came in with a handful of paper and stood in the middle of the circle.

"Now," She said in a stern voice. "First hour has been made a study hour so, I have homework." She then walked a round the circle and gave a piece of paper to everyone. Most of the boys looked down her top as she gave them the paper and the girls simply thought _She's not _that_ pretty._ Which was a lie all the girls in her class told them self's. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought she was a vampire. She was skinny and tall, but that didn't stop her from wearing 6inch heels nearly every day. She usually wore a black business skirt that went from her stomach to her knees and that clinged to her hips with shirts tucked into the skirt. To-day her shirt was light blue and the same black skirt and 5inch black-leather heels.

_This will make everyone happy._ She thought to herself happily. It did. Everyone just looked at the paper confused. The paper had a list of everyone's name and on the other side there was everyone's second name.

"Okay. This week's homework is easy." She picked up an extra piece of paper she'd made and showed it to us. "I wrote everyone's name on each piece of paper and on the other side there second." She flipped the paper round then back again. "Now I expect after all this time for you all to know each other. So here is what I want you to do. Beside each person's name write the song that you think fits them best. Not there favourite song, the one that _fits_ them best. It may be the name of the song or the lyrics whatever. Okay? On the other side," She flipped it round again as did all of the class. "I want you to, if you know them, write the song that best describes there _family_. Again it may be the name of the song or the lyrics, okay. Hand it in a few of weeks from now. Okay. Go." She motioned to the door then turned to her desk then spun back round. "Oh, by the way anyone that is auditioning for 'Legend Among Demons' go to the theatre. Okay, you can go now." She spun back round and walked to her desk.

_This will be fun. Hmm Edward Cullen...Taylor Swift-Love Story! Hmm... _

"Shut up, Alice." I said getting up while she laughed. It was loud enough for only Bella and Alice heard me so B.B didn't question my words. We walked out of class and met Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and we all walked out and down to Forks High School's theatre.

**(B.B)**

I spent almost an hour watching people audition but the only people worth Sam, Jay and Is time were Edward, Bella, Reenesme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Not because they are my friends but because they were like real actors. I left it to Jay - he was the casting director after all - to chose. That way _I_ won't get hated.

Jay typed up the cast list and printed it out at lunch. I walked into the cafeteria Sam and Jay behind me and walked over to the wall farthest away and climbed up from a chair to the table.

The whole room was quiet without me saying anything.

"Okay! I have right here," I held the list up. "The cast list for 'Legend Among Demons'. I am going to pin this up right here." I climbed down and began to push the pin in the wall with the list. "Now just let me out of the way before you all rush to see." I said then turning round to see nearly everyone rush to the wall. I ran out the way and landed on the empty seat at the Cullen's table

beside Nessie.

"Hi." I puffed out.

"Hey," Nessie laughed. "So, who's who?" She asked.

"Check for your self that's the only copy." I said pointing to the thinning mob. Nessie got up and walked over to the wall.

"So when does practice start?" Alice asked.

"Once the stars know who they are."

Suddenly we all heard a scream from Nessie then she came and slammed the sheet on the table. "Look!"

**(Bella)**

Nessie was pointing at the piece of paper she'd ripped from the wall. We all knew what it said thanks to Alice but we all huddled round the sheet which was in the middle of the round table and I read aloud. It said,

**Cast list **

**(Chosen by Jay Romano)**

Joanna -B.B

Edwin -Edward Cullen

Annie -Alice Cullen

Jay -Emmett Cullen

Eric -Jasper Cullen

Rose - Rosalie Cullen

Charles - Wayne Smith

Eliza - Bella Cullen

Jason - Paul Mackenzie

Callum - Eric Keller

Rana - Emma Summers

Could the cast please be at the Theatre next hour and practise will begin tomorrow from 3:30pm to 5:00pm possibly later.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed.

"I need to go," B.B said. "See you next hour, superstars!" She said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria with Sam and Jay.

"I'm Esme?!" I said out of everyone but our ear shot.

"I'm me!" Rosalie said hugging Emmett's neck.

"I'm Emmett!" Jasper said, appalled. "I'm not a knuckle-head am I?!" He asked turning to Alice who was now stroking his face supportively.

"Hey, you got the good part!" Emmett said. "I'm you, Jasp! I'm so not a pansy, okay."

"Hey why aren't you on here, Ness?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm on set duties." She said proud of her self. "I'm going to be designing, making and painting sets."

"Hmm." I said simply impressed by how she'd gotten past Alice.

"I will also be helping with music selection. Mrs Ringer suggested me."

"Your not in Mrs Ringers class." Edward said.

"Yeah but she heard me on one of the keyboards Monday said I was and I quote 'An excellent artist' un-quote."

"Well, I'm proud." I said reaching for her arm. "My Ness is an artist."

"Please make her stop." She pleaded to Edward.

"I've been trying for years. Have changed her at all." Just then the bell went. "Come on. We've got to go. Can't be late for the first cast meeting can we?" Edward said getting up and grabbing my hand.

"Yes! We can." I said getting up too.  
"Come on." He dragged me out and down to the Theatre.

**(B.B)**

I was already sat down when the Cullens came in one by one. I was sitting on one of the seats near the back talking to Sam and Jay about lighting and sound when we all heard the huge metal door clam open. Roxi and her band were setting up on the stage and C.J was setting up in the lighting booth. All three of us stood up and welcomed them to the Theatre. Since the last auditions were moved to the cafeteria I was guessing they hadn't been in here. I tried to stall them by the ticket booth area until the other five showed up. They showed up within ten minutes and I showed them down to the stage. They all walked up before me and I let them look around the stage first.

"Roxi!" I sort of sang as I walked over to her. She was setting up a microphone stand before she turned round and pointed her thin tanned arms at me welcoming me in for a hug.

"B!" She said in the same tone as me. He hugged for a minute then held each others arms. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Awesome. You? How's collage life?" I asked. Roxi had graduated last year and had went to UCLA and was studying music and music history.

Roxi had changed so much from just a few months ago. She had grown her hair out it was now long and wavy while before it was short and straight. She wore a black long sleeved shirt under a red 'Fall Out Boy' concert tee while before she had a thing for white shirts. The only things that hadn't changed were the jeans - she still had a flair for personalizing her jeans by putting something glittery or pretty on the side - the shoes - pink Converse. With or without pattern - and the boyfriend. Nick. The bass player of the band. He was nice. Tall, skinny. Short black hair which was usually spiked up and obviously worked out. Bit of a player but he loved Rox.

"Collage is great. I get my own room for once!" She laughed. For years she'd shared her room with her little brother, Matt. Matt was also one of my best friends, he was also the guitarist in Roxi's band.

"Obviously that's a perk! I'll leave you to get set up." I laughed walking over to Sam who had an arm full of scripts.

"Okay everyone thanks for coming. If you will all come up to Sam he'll give you your script. They are named and highlighted. Today we'll either do a read through or just hang." I laughed walking backwards toward were I thought Sam was. I suddenly felt nothing below my foot but I couldn't put my foot back on the stage. I was going to fall, and there would be pain, and blood and I would be hurt. Very badly.


	4. Update

**This is just an update and an explination to why there's been no new chapter in forever.**  
**Main reason is my hard drive on my computer crashed so I lost the new chapter. I'm far too upset about it actually lol**

**But I swear, I'm re-writing it and it will be up soon I hope, just bare with me plz? 3**  
**Second reason is I've just started fouth year which means tests and such but I hope I'll be able to fix time in to write a little 'cause I currently have 3 unfinished fan fictions on the go.**  
**I swear new things up, ahhh 3 Thanks for staying! Dx**


End file.
